


Castlevania Symphonies

by Zer0PM



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Angst, Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0PM/pseuds/Zer0PM
Summary: A collection of my Castlevania Imagines originally posted on Tumblr and then posted here for your reading pleasure.  The reader and their romantic/platonic moments with the beautiful Castlevania cast.Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or any of the characters mentioned and used for these fics.  They are under the rights and ownership of Konami and by extent Netflix for their animated series.





	1. Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Castlevania imagines I will post here, all originally posted from my tumblr unless specified otherwise. I love the games and fell even harder for the series, the Vampire Hunter D inspiration, character designs, and development really allows me to sync in the dark and romantic tones that it offers. Cannot get anough of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine speaking with Alucard as he searches through the Belmont family archives. He advises you to rest but you refused to leave him alone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post for this first piece can be found here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/179826386044/alucard-weary-companions-make-not-able-warriors

Alucard: “Weary companions make not able warriors against Dracula.”

You: “That applies to you too.”

Alucard: “I am half-vampire, my body does not require as much sleep as normal people do.”

Your shoulders shrug.

You: “Perhaps I wanted to keep you company.”

The blonde turns to eye you warily and you were nearly taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. The purest of gold that feels like they’re cutting deep into your soul. He probably doesn’t even know the effect that he has on “normal people”.

Alucard: “Company?”

You: “Y-Yeah. You look lonely all by yourself.”

Alucard: “I am sifting through the tomes of a library dedicated to the extermination of my people with the objective of killing my genocidal father. Cannot imagine carrying a pleasant conversation with that hanging over my head.”

You: “You make a fair point.”

He turns his attention back to the page but now he could not even process the text laid before him. Alucard felt a twinge of regret for being so cold and straightforward, yet as you said yourself: he made a point. The entire point of this arduous journey was to end the killing. Perhaps if they succeed-

No. There can be no ifs. They **must** succeed. Only then may everyone have an opportunity for happiness. Even you. But in order to achieve this, he could not afford distractions let alone to create them. Yet here you are bent on doing just that.

You: “That doesn’t mean you have to carry that burden alone. That’s why you waited a whole year for us to find you.”

Alucard: “I waited a year for a hunter and a scholar. Yet somehow ended up with a drunk, a wizard, and a hopeless romantic.”

You: “Aren’t you lucky you were blessed with the latter?”

He did not expect that. He meant to damage your ego enough to force you to desist from talking to him, but again you completely ignore the verbals cues and obstacles he set forth. Alucard could not help but chuckle at your tenacity. Pride swells within you at the sound.

You: “Am I really a **hopeless romantic**?”

The question made him return his focus to you once more. His eyes linger on your face, thoughts running through his mind before he settles with diverting back to the book in his hands.

Alucard: “ _Far from hopeless_.”

You: “Good.”

A meaningful pause.

You: “You, on the other hand, make a very poor **sleeping soldier**.”

The most beautiful laugh you have ever heard echoes off the walls accompanied by a smile that can tear the night sky asunder and give way to light. You can practically see his guard slowly coming down. When all is said and done, the man was a softie. He only wears a mask to hide his true feelings.

Alucard: “You really will not let me be, will you?”

You shake your head.

Alucard: “Hm. Allow me to procure you a blanket, then. The night will be long and we have much to cover.”

It was his way of saying “thank you”, but he didn’t need to admit that. There was a relief in knowing that the weight of his responsibilities was a haunting he did not have to face alone, but he needn’t say it aloud. He very much was a cold spot in a room, but it did not mean he was incapable of warmth. This was proof of it, his acknowledgement of your acceptance without the need to identify it for the world to hear (or rather Trevor and Sypha who were dozing in sweet slumber together).

When they succeed, perhaps he too can find happiness. As he thought this, his eyes were on you the entire time. There was much that he dared not say, it wasn’t the time for it. For now, he could only hope that such a sentiment will still remain with you after you all save Wallachia. Until then, there was a lot of work to be done. 

_He is already distracted enough as it is and blames the **hopeless romantic** for it._


	2. It Wasn't Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine the day of his mother’s death, Alucard was planning to introduce you, his s/o, to her…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/179756436849/it-was-planned-perfectly-he-was-going-to

It was planned perfectly. He was going to surprise her at the door with you standing behind him. He would step to the side and his mother would look upon you for the first time and you to her. The scene played seamlessly in his mind that you two would instantly get along. You had that sort of effect on people, a common trait he felt you shared with his mother. But fate had a different story to tell…

When he discovered his mother’s house was set ablaze, he was quick to move towards the plaza with you trailing behind him. His heart sets off in a panicked rhythm as he dared not to imagine his worst fear come to life. Yet it did, his golden eyes widen in terror as he watches his mother being burned alive. His body snaps to action when he hears her cries of pain. He moved to save her, rage bubbling inside him to exact vengeance upon her attackers and the ignorant people around her, but her voice stopped him. Sensing he was nearby, a talent she picked up from years with his father, Lisa cried out to Alucard, begging her son not to act against humanity, to spare them and be better. It was only then did Alucard stay his hand.

She was practically telling him to let her die and forgive her killers. So paralyzed was he in despair that you had to lead him by the shoulders away from the plaza, away from the tragedy and what would be the place that cements Wallachia’s doom.

You both wandered about for some time. Not saying a word. There was nothing you could say that could possibly bring comfort to what your lover has suffered. What made it worse was that the two of you were merely waiting for the streets to clear before returning to gather his mother’s ashes unnoticed and give her a proper burial. It…

“ _It wasn’t meant to be this way._ ”

You turned your head to face him. Alucard’s head dipped low, the long tresses of his beautiful golden hair hiding the pain in his eyes. However, it did little to hide the pain in his voice.

Alucard: “Today was meant to be joyous. Two of the most important people in my world coming together to meet for the first time and a new happiness would spring forth from our union. Yet it did not happen…”

You: “Adrian…”

Without a second thought, you embraced him tightly, your arms wrapped around his torso. He wasted no time in returning the sentiment tenfold. He presses his head against your shoulder, his ragged breath blowing against the skin of your neck in quick gasps. The weight of what he has now forever lost dawning on him.

Alucard: “I wanted you to meet the woman who taught me compassion and strength.

I wanted her to meet the one who taught me trust and love.

That there was someone in the world that I can share a love that was like hers and Father’s.

Undescribable and true and wonderful.”

You can feel his sadness shake throughout his chest in sobs. The weight of his mourning in throes bearing down on you until you too began to cry while doing your best to show him that you felt his pain and loved him still in your embrace and whispers of comfort. Alucard tightens his hold on you, the feeling becoming too much but he was loathe to let go as if by doing so he would risk losing you too forever. His heart would not have been able to bear such grief. It barely holds on now. What could have been would now never be and he could only endeavor to never have you share the same fate.

Alucard: “She…”

“She would have **adored** you…”


	3. A Teenager Trapped In An Adult's Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine snickering when overhearing Sypha calling Alucard an angry teenager and he catches on.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/180206480604/imagine-snickering-when-overhearing-sypha-calling

Alucard: “And dare I ask what is it that you find so funny?”

You: “Nothing, nothing!”

He was unconvinced as he sees you cover your hand over your mouth, failing miserably not to laugh. You knew too and saw no point in denying it, your chuckle fills the dusty air of the forgotten archives.

You: “ **An angry teenager trapped in an adult’s body!** Ahh, wait until Belmont hears about this.”

Alucard: “Is that what you think of me?”

You: “Aww, loosen the buttons on those tight bottoms of yours, Alucard. I was only teasing you.”

Alucard: “Hm, _teasing me_.”

The tone of his voice somehow drops deeper than you have ever heard, his eyes closed. For a moment he is silent, but he does not exude the usual icy air about him. For a moment, you really thought you had offended him.

Alucard: “Teasing implies that in your humor you find some amount of truth in the Speaker’s words. Well, rest assured…”

A gloved hand reaches out suddenly, hitting flat against the bookcase you leaned against. So quickly were his movements that you were paralyzed in place. He took advantage of your shock to lean closer to you, his head bent slightly so that his bright, golden eyes lock yours in his gaze.

Alucard: “The only truth in what was said stands before you right now. That without a doubt, what you see…is **a man’s body**.”

Good god, if Dracula doesn’t kill you, this moment alone may do the trick. You found any thought of a response hung dry although your mouth waters at his words. Where was this coming from? And how would you even respond to this? As if reading your thoughts, Alucard compels you to him, pulling you from your reverie.

Alucard: “Perhaps, you require a more **solid** proof?”


	4. Drinking Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine being drinking buddies and traveling companions with Trevor Belmont.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/179882738784/you-there-there-youre-trevor

You: “There, there. You’re-“

Trevor: “HAAANNNRRGH!”

You: “Charming. Very charming.”

After emptying the contents of whatever was left in his stomach, the man turns over.

Trevor: “I’m going to remember that when you start hurling your guts out.”

You: “Unlike you, I actually do not go over the top with my liquor. Prepare to feel this in the morning.”

Trevor: “Ugh. Kill me.”

You: “Not a chance. Come on.”

You help him to his feet, slinging his arm over your shoulders and practically dragged him back to the inn you both will be resting in for the night.

You: “What are you going to do without me, Belmont?”

Trevor: “Roll over and choke on my own puke.”

You: “Your family would be so proud.”

You hear a laugh force forth from his chest. It started genuinely, loud and spontaneous, but then it dies down to a disheartened chuckle.

Trevor: “I miss them.”

It took all of your willpower to not kick yourself at your senseless joke for it brought him back to a dark place. You knew it was the liquor talking but still. What an inconsiderate friend you were, but you dared not do it while you kept him balanced.

You: “I know… You’re a good man, Trevor. You’ll see them again one day. Until then, you still have a lot of years ahead.”

Trevor: “Ha. Years of more drinking and wandering?”

You: “That doesn’t sound too bad, does it?”

He glances over to you, in his peripheral vision he sees the sincerity on your face. Trevor knew you meant **more years together**. **Going on adventures**. You two no longer have homes, a commonality that brought on this companionship in the first place. And truthfully, he couldn’t complain one bit.

Trevor: “You had me at drinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me @ http://ko-fi.com/zer0pm
> 
> You can even do so by liking and sharing and adding positive commentary :D
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for stopping by and hope you enjoy the read!~


End file.
